The Joker and his little spitfire
by ijustwritethings
Summary: "Ya got quite the, ah, temper on you, Samone. That interests me. You're what some people would call, ah, a spitfire. I think that's what I'll, ah, call you from now on. My liiiiitle spitfire." Warnings are at the start of the first chapter. This is Nolanverse Joker, if you care about that sort of thing. Read on, and review if you like. Not gonna spoil anything from here. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Abuse, sexual situations/references, possesive/obsessive joker, (possible drug use?) cursing...All the things you would find in a typical Joker story.

This is Nolanverse Joker, so yes, this will be Heath Ledger's Joker. I know what some of you might be thinking, "It's been years sense that movie has come out! Why write one now?" And the answer to that, if you were even wondering, believe it or not it was only three, yes, _three_ weeks ago that I watched The Dark Knight (Yes, I am fashionably late) and got inspiration for this story. I did some character research, re-watched some scenes from the movie, looked at some comic strips of him from the comics, and even watched some scenes from Batman: The animated series so I could get some different, maybe more of that dark humor the joker has, so I can do this character justice. Harley Quinn will be in this story, but I will also have my OC. Not going to spoil it any more than that. Bah. I'm babbling. Who honestly even reads the authors notes anyhow? Anyways; Read, enjoy, review... You know.

"And don't come back, bitch." And with that, the door was forcefully slammed in my face for the third time this week. Thrown out by my asshole of a boyfriend, again. We had been together for half a year and I was so convinced he was the _one._ Now, all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there. The issue was, _I had no where else to go._

Here's how it went down tonight; He was going off on one of his drunken rants, which I relunctantly listened to, sense I had no other choice. Then, out of nowhere, he was straddling me, kissing my neck, whispering huskily in my ear to come to bed with him. But for the past four months, all I could feel with him was anger and disgust. No matter how hard he tried to get me hot and bothered, I just ended up rejecting him, which he got all pissy and whiny, and _angry._ Only a couple of times would we have sex, and those times were just to get him to quit harassing me about it.

He fucking _disgusted _me.

"Not tonight." I simply said, trying to push him off me. He immediately went to grab my chin roughly, gritting his teeth. "You are an ungrateful little bitch, you know that Samone? I take your broke ass into my home, give you all my love, buy you nice things, and _this_ is how you treat me?" I scoffed at that. "Give me all your _love?_ Are you shitting me, Tyler? You throw me out of your god damn house what seems like two times every other week, talk to me like I'm some shithead, sometimes _hit me_ even, and still expect me to fuck you? And you call that love? If I weren't so pissed I'd laugh!" He gave me a hard slap across my face before shooting up from my lap, stumbling a bit due to his drunken state, and yelled out in frustration "That's _IT! _Get the fuck out, Samone, and come back when you can _appreciate me _a little more." He dragged me by my hand as I kicked and screamed, tossing me on the porch.

And, well. That's how that happened. Not that I wasn't used to it by now. Still, for some reason, I always went back. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I figured I'd just to to the bar a couple blocks down for a couple of hours like I always did when this sort of thing happened. He never looked for me, only if I was out for more than two hours, which I usually wasn't. I wouldn't drink too much because I knew I'd be walking home, and in a place like Gotham you needed to have your guard up 24/7.

When I got to my usual bar, I sat down at my usual seat when my usual bartender noticed me. He walked over to me and sighed. "The usual?" He asked me. I chuckled a bit. "What, you mean my usual reason why I'm here or my usual drink?" I asked. He smirked and responded saying, "Your usual drink. But I'm assuming it's the usual situation, too." I sighed and nodded. "Yep. And yeah, I'll take the usual." He went to go grab a Corona out of the fridge and set it down on the table. "Your boy being a jerk, again?" He asked me, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Yeah." Was all I said before taking a drink of my beer. I wasn't in the mood to talk about him. Him, realizing that, sat there awkwardly before speaking. "So uh...Seen the news lately?" He asked stupidly. I laughed and nodded. "Yeahh...That crazy Joker guy running around town." I said, recalling some footage I saw of him and some of this henchman yesterday. "Guy's nuts. He's all over the place." He responded, polishing some glasses. "Pft, yeah. He and my guy would probably get along real swell." I said sarcastically, and he laughed loudly at that and agreed. We talked for a couple more hours, before deciding it was probably around the time I oughta be heading back home. "Well, Len, thanks for talking with me again. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." I said jokingly, but a twinge of dread went through me. His expression softened. "I'm always here, Samone." I smiled warmly, and before heading out the door I heard him call out to me. I turned around to face him as I opened the door. "Be careful while you're heading home, alright? Things are crazy these days...Can't let your guard down for a minute on these streets..." "_Ain't that the truth..._" I thought to myself. "I will, Len. Thanks." He smiled "You take good care of yourself, kid." He said before walking away. I smiled, slightly comforted by his words. _"At least someone cares."_ I thought to myself. As I was walking home, my thoughts began to wander. Was this my life? Being kicked out all the time, going down to some sleazy, dirty bar, (Sorry Len) then going back home to face the hell that is my boyfriend all over again? A wave of sadness went over me as I thought about this. I shook the feeling off. _"Pity parties have never gotten anyone anywhere, Sam."_ I thought to myself. Then, I got a strange feeling that I was being watched. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking behind me. Then beside me. Then all around me.

Not even a soul in sight.

I walked a bit more, before I felt a cold blade on my throat. I tried to let out a scream before a cloth covered my mouth. "Hell-_o beautiful."_ I heard a voice whisper in my ear. Then, the scent of the cloth went into my nose then into my head, and all of my surroundings turned to blackness before I completely passed out.

...

Well! That was my first chapter. Don't worry, there will be plenty of Joker and Samone in chapter two, and I will also be introducing Harley. So. Yeah. Watch out for that if you enjoyed this chapter? And forgive me if there are any errors. I am so tired and I do not have enough will to stay up any longer to go back and correct things. It took me forever to even brainstorm this chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think!

Buh-bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

I woke up in a small, dirty, dingy, musty smelling room. My head was pounding, and my vision was slightly blurred, but it cleared up and I was able to clearly see my surroundings. I was on a tattered up, dirty mattress, with a dimly lit lightbulb hanging over me, beige colored walls, and a bunch of junk scattered across the hardwood flooring. "_Where the hell am I?" _I thought to myself. The last thing I remembered was blackness surrounding my vision. _"Well I'm certainly not at Tyler's."_ I thought to myself again. I heard fast footsteps approaching and I paniced. _"Who else is here?"_ The door swung open, and my eyes were met with a terrible glasgow grin that was; The Joker. I tried to let out a scream before The Joker came lunging at me, covering my mouth with his dirty hand, pulling out his switchblade and gliding it again my skin. "Ah, ah, ahhh, Samone. Wouldn't want to, ah, do anything you'd _regret._" He said, now twirling the switchblade in hand. My eyes widened. _"_How the hell do you know my name? Why do you have me? LET ME GO YOU BASTAR-_MMPH!"_ Her mouth was once again covered by The Joker's dirty hand and laughed. "Ya got quite the temper on ya, Samone. That interests me. You're what some people would call a, ah, _spitfire_. I think that's what I'll, ah, call you from now on. My _liiiiiitle_ spitfire." He laughed as I struggled to get out of his grasp, until I bit his hand as hard as I could. He hissed and gritted his teeth while I ran out of the room, down the hall, and sprinted down the stairs as I heard running feet behind me. I looked back until I hit something-or rather _someone_-hard. I came face to face with another chick-And she didn't look happy. She had on a tight red and black checkered body suit, her face was painted all white with a mask covering just her eyes, and a red and black jester hat.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned

"Who the hell are _you?"_ I asked. I gasped when I felt someone roughly grab me from behind and placed a switchblade to my throat. "I see you ladies have gotten aquainted." The Joker said in my ear through gritted teeth. I watched the woman's face before me turn from a face of anger to a face of joy. "_HI, PUDDIN!" _

_"Puddin!?" _I thought to myself as she pracitcally flug herself at him, knocking me to the ground. The Joker let out a growl of annoyance, roughly shoving the girl off him. "God damnit, Harley, can't you see I'm _busy?"_ He hissed. The girl, who was apparantly named Harley, got a sullen look on her face. "I...I haven't seen you all day, puddin'...I just wanted to say hello." The Joker rolled his eyes. "Well, then you could have simply said 'hello', and not jump on me like some psycho woman!" He spat. I felt slightly bad for the woman. Harley quickly changed the subject. "Who is _she?"_ Harley said, looking at me disaprovingly. "Our new, ah, friend." The Joker responded, eyes locked on me. "She associated with B-man?" She asked.

"Nope."

Harley looked confused. "Well...Harvey?"

"Nah."

"Gordon?"

"Nah-_ah." _Joker responded, growing irritated.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YA BRING 'ER 'ERE?" Harley screeched, recieving a hard slap on her face from The Joker. I covered my mouth in shock, a massive wave of pity going through me. "Don't raise your voice at me ever again, Harley! You understand?" He yelled, grabbing her by the bells on her jester. "Yes sir..." Harley replied, voice squeaky. "Good." The Joker replied. "And to answer your question, Harley, I ah, _brought_ her here, because, well...Why not?" He said simply. "Oh..." Harley said, sounding disappointed. The Joker ignored her and roughly grabbed my arm. "C'mon, Spitfire. I wanna _show _ya somethin'!" He said excitedly, dragging me with him, me getting a cold glare from Harley.

...

The Joker dragged me back up to his room, shutting the door behind us. I tensed up a little, and he chuckled upon noticing my discomfort, but made no comment on it. "So, uh, that Harley girl...You two, well...An item?" I asked, hesitating for a moment. He stopped rummaging through his things for a moment, turning back at me, stepping menacingly close to me "Did I, ah..._Say _you could ask about _my_ personal life?" He asked me. I just shook my head, and he laughed in my face due to my apparant cautiousness. "Then, ah, Spitfire...Don't ask unless I tell ya. You got me?" He asked, and I just nodded again. "Good. And, ah, _no. _Not really. She's a good kid, don't get me wrong, but she's just so damn_ clingy._ And she talks way to damn much, and, ah, I like my women _seen, _not_ heard._" I scoffed. He reminded me of Tyler when he said things like that. All of the sudden I felt a stab of alarm go through me. _"Shit...Tyler._" I was way past my curfew. He was probably calling the police and-Wait, I wanted him to call the police! So I could get away from this _freak!_

That feeling soon faded as I realized that even if I got out of this nightmare, I would just be re-entering my old one. I sighed as I realized that there was no winning in this situation. "Having _issues, _Spitfire?" He asked me with mock concern. I didn't reply as I became to distracted with several condomns lying around near the bed, and what I assumed was Harley's lingere. I shivered in disgust, not even wanting to think about the _idea_ of those two going at it. The Joker noticed what I was looking at and turned his whole body towards me. "Wanna, ah, put that on and put on a _show_ for me, sweetheart?" He pured. I made a sound of disgust. "Your loss, toots. You'll ah, want some sooner or later. They always do." He said, winking. "Don't count on it." I replied. "_They always do_." Those words repeating in my head. Just exactly how many women had The Joker had in his bed, without Harley knowing? Or maybe Harley_ did_ know but was too afriad to put her foot down about it afraid of what her _puddin'_ might do. And how batshit _crazy_ did they have to be to actually get in bed with him? The thought left my head and The Joker roughly grabbed me-something I found he enjoyed doing-and set me down on a chair, pulling out a little black band with a tiny little screen on it, putting it around my ankle. "What is this?' I questioned. "Tracking device, in case to try to _escape, _which apparantly was strongly needed, sense you tried to book it earlier." A look of fury flashed upon my face. "What!? Are you fucking _kidding _me?" Thr Joker laughed, then turned serious. "Do _not,_ ah, raise your voice at me, Samone. And you try to take this off, and...Well. I'll let you find out for yourself." He laughed, laying down on the bed, closing his eyes for a minute before looking at me expectingly. "Well...? Aren't you going to, ah, join me?" He asked. I bark laughed. "Fat chance! I'd rather sleep on the dingy old sofa downstairs! And I'd rather not share a bed with you and Harley, thanks." I spat. He started cackling, like I just said the best joke in the world. "You think Harley and I _SLEEP _in the _SAME _bed? No, no, no, ah, _no. _Harley is the one who sleeps on the sofa. I only have her in here when we are screwing. She's way to damn cuddly to just _ sleep _with! But you, I ah, don't think I'll have to _worry _about." He said. "You can count on that. But, I'd rather sleep on the floor." The Joker growled and tackled me on the bed, frantically placing the covers over us. "Sorry, toots, did ya miss the memo? You're ah, under _my roof_, so my rules." I rolled my eyes. "In case you haven't _noticed, _I didn't exactly ask to be here." The Joker cackled. "Well, _here you are!_ So I call the shots, got that, _my little spitfire!?" _He said with over exagarated enthusiasm. I just huffed and turned on my side, going as far away from The Joker as possible. I felt his arm sling over my side, and I smacked his arm away. He growled. "_Women." _he said exasperatingly, and I let sleep take me.

Hope you liked it!

Let me know what you think.

Love, ijustwritethings.


End file.
